


Did You Miss Me?

by shxnju



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher comes back, set after gravity falls ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnju/pseuds/shxnju
Summary: A year later, the Pines twins return for summer.And everything is going perfectly. They didn't see much of Gravity Fall's supernatural creatures during their weeks back, but for once, that was fine. Perfect, even.But then, one night, everything changes.An old enemy comes back, and the summer stops being so perfect.





	Did You Miss Me?

Sounds from downstairs woke Dipper from his slumber and, with a small yawn, he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

A year had passed since the events of Gravity Falls took place, and the twins had returned only weeks ago for summer.  
So far things were going well- everything was peaceful, calm, relaxed, and Stan seemed to have most (if not all) of his memories returned. It was hard to tell sometimes, with how he liked to mess with them.

But no matter how much better things were this summer, Dipper was still pretty jumpy, and was a very light sleeper.

Hearing the noises again, he decided to go and investigate. Maybe that goat found a way into the house.

A quick glance at Mabel showed that she was still asleep. She was a much lighter sleeper than she used to be, but not to Dipper’s point, and he was glad.  
After all they had been through, she deserved decent sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, he set his feet on the cool wooden planks of the floor, rising to stand.

Now more alert, he opened the door to the attic, closing it behind him as he stepped out.  
If it was the goat, it would be pretty easy to get them out, and then cover up how they got in, so he didn’t bother bringing anything with him.  
If it _wasn’t_ the goat..

He shook his head quickly. No. It was the goat- definitely the goat. After all- what else could it be?

Lots of things.

  
He decided not to focus on his thoughts anymore at that point, and instead focused on getting downstairs safely in the dark. The moonlight wasn’t helping much, but it did make things a little easier.

As Dipper neared the final steps, he realized that the sounds were coming from the kitchen.  
Ugh, hopefully the goat didn’t touch the food (if it even is a goat).

He started walking towards the room, slowing to a stop in the doorway.

It wasn’t a goat.

Sitting at the table, a wide grin on his face and a knife stabbed into the wooden surface of the table- was Grunkle Stan.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he ran over all possibilities in his head. But no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, his thoughts just kept going back to one. Bill.  
Shaking in a shaky breath, he went to speak. “…G-Grunkle Stan? What are you doing up?”

Stan’s grip on the handle of the knife loosened as he turned to look at his grandson. “Aha, hey, kid! Oh, you know, just- hangin around. Checking the points of these knifes.” His eyes glanced over to the knife briefly. “Not as sharp as I’d like, but, hey, I can improvise.”

It became immediately clear that this was not his great uncle. No, far from it, in fact.

Blood had dried around the corners of his eyes, some lines still fresh and dripping. His eyes were similar to that of a cat’s- yellow, with sharp pupils.

His breath was caught in his throat, making Dipper cough, as he stared up at him with wide eyes. He could hear his heartbeat speeding up, getting louder.

He didn’t notice Ford (who had been drawn to the noise), standing behind a wall, watching with narrowed eyes.  
“B-Bill! But you’re-”

With a short laugh, he flicked the tassel that hung over the Fez he was wearing. “What, you thought ol Stanley here could just get all his memories back, without me making a surprise visit?”

Just hearing him speak was enough to make Dipper cringe. The voice was so similar to Stan’s, and it was hard to imagine it not being his, with the only difference being the higher pitch in the voice, and the odd way he spoke- like he was unused to his vocal cords, and with Bill, that was probably the case.

“L-Let him go!” Dipper demanded, trying to sound more confident than he felt as he clenched his shaking fists.

“Hmm, and why should I do that? Huh, Pine Tree?” Giving a shrug, he pulled the knife out of the table. “After all, I just got here. Why not have some fun?”

“I think you should listen to the boy, Cipher,” Ford’s voice rang out as he stood behind Dipper, regarding Bill with narrowed eyes, and faint disgust in his expression. But there was also that softness – and fear – at it being Stanley’s face he was staring at.

And Bill was aware of this.

His grin widened further (if there were even possible) and he laughed. “IQ! Haha, I was wonderin when you’d join the party!”

Taking in a small breath, Ford reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun and pointing it at him.  
It didn’t look like any gun Dipper had ever seen, meaning it was most likely from a different dimension.

“Let my brother go, Cipher.”

But Bill just grinned. “Aw, look at that. That’s just cute, Sixer! You really think I’d believe you’d just shoot your bro like that? I mean-” He laughed again. “You _just_ got him back after all. Wouldn’t wanna risk losing him just to try n stop little ol me, would ya?”

The older Pines clenched his jaw. His hand was trembling slightly, as he tried to force his hand to stay up, but to no avail. He ended up lowering the gun.

“Great!” Bill jumped up, rubbing his hands together in excitement. A droplet of blood landed on the palm of his hand, but he paid it no attention. “So, let’s start by getting the gang back together! It’ll be much more fun if we had Shooting Star here. Imagine her face when she sees what I’ve got planned!”

Ford and Dipper both swapped glances.

They needed to knock him out- with Dipper, when Bill collapsed from exhaustion that was enough to force him out of his body.  
But.. things were different this time. He wasn’t just _possessing_ Stan. He had been inside his head when his mind was erased, and he was there when it came back.  
So would anything even happen if he fell unconscious?

Well- it was worth a try.

At the very least, they could tie him up, stop him from hurting anyone.

So the two followed him.

It wasn’t hard to do, what with how Bill was practically jumping up each step, much like a child would do.  
Within seconds, he had reached the door, and tore it open. “Oooh, Shooting Staar!~”

To everyone’s surprise, however, she was already awake, sitting at the corner of her bed, with shaking hands that held the grappling hook.

The grappling hook.

With a new sense of urgency, Ford and Dipper both quickly gestured to her, trying to tell her to use it to knock him out, as best as they could.  
With the way her eyes widened, they guessed she got the message.

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Hey, talking behind a guy’s back is rude, Pines- how about ya share with the whole class?”

“Y-You’re-” With Mabel speaking up, he turned to look at him. “You’re a butt face, Bill!”

And she fired, the end striking him on the head.

Luckily, with how heavy the metal was, it was enough to knock him out, and his body hit the ground.

With a short gasp, Mabel quickly dropped the grapping hook, as if it would somehow make him wake up.

“S-So.. what do we do now?” Dipper asked, worry and concern flooding his face as he stared at his unconscious, and possibly still possessed, great uncle.

Ford sighed. “We’ll need some rope.”


End file.
